1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel phenoxyalkylamine and a salt thereof, and a novel agricultural and horticultural bactericide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inorganic copper-containing agents, organic copper-containing agents and antibiotic agents such as streptomycin have been used as bactericides for phyto-pathogenic bacteria in agricultural plants.
However, these conventional bactericides are defective in that the effect is practically insufficient and the phytoxicity is caused. Accordingly, development of a bactericide having strong bacteriostatic and bactericidal actions (both of the actions will be collectively called "antibacterial action" hereinafter) and weaker phytotoxicity is desired at the present.